


Together

by DaenGore



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snowbunny, WWII, gilbert is very sad :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenGore/pseuds/DaenGore
Summary: Gilbert arrives Ivan's house after WWIIJust a fluff and sad scene
Relationships: Prussia & Russia (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 23





	Together

"Here we go." It was the only words that slipped Ivan's lips. Gilbert was outside in the middle of the snow. He won't enter without permission. The albino men feel as a Bram Stoker vampire: he wouldn't enter without permission. Gilbert wasn't a vampire, but he was broken by every possible way. Even his bones were broken, in fact he had a cast in his arm. A fucking man had broken his humerus. He may be freezing, but a guilty feeling was killing him.

Ivan get tired of waiting. The albino men arrived to his house and he sat in the snow like in Stalingrad's days. Nowadays life was a little bit brighter but the feeling of emptiness remain in the air. Ivan hate this empty feeling he always has after a war. He hates to reset his life. He was TIRED.

The Russian opened the door and reached to Gilbert. 

"Aren't you coming inside? Are you such stubborn and prideful to let you freeze here? Come on Gilbert! You are not that stupid!" Ivan spoke with a bittersweet tone.

"Let me.alone" Gilbert just stayed there. 

"Were you taught to surrender and be such a helpless man?" Ivan talked again.

"Stopped Ivan. I am tired. I just don't wanna fight anymore. I fought since the moment I was born and I thought that I would fight even death. No. I'm over. I feel like my was teared apart." Gilbert had a defeat sight. It worries Ivan. Gilbert never surrenders. NEVER.

"Gil. Come on…" He talk with a softer tone. Harsh words used to encourage Gil to get over the situation. Now, Gil fight spirit was erasing. 

" Ivan. I lost everything. EVERYTHING! Can you tell it? Everything for what I work is over! All the blood, my tears and my pain had been throw to trash in a second. All this centuries I worked as a slave had been erase! I feel empty! All my life fought because I had an objective, now I have nothing to fight for." Some tears emerged from Gilbert's eyes. "I have nothing…"

Ivan sit in the snow with Gilbert. He hugged him.

"Hey, at least you have friends." Ivan smiled with innocence. 

"No. Francis hates me because I invaded him and Antonio got angry because the Spanish prisoners." Gilbert cried but tried to hide his tears.

" You have a brother" Ivan pouted.

"Yes, but he had been taken away from. I don't know when I could see him… Or if we'll meet again."

"You have me. I won't go anywhere. You worked centuries to reach to be my lover."

"But you cut me off before war."

" Yes, I was angry. Sorry." Ivan embraced Gil tighter. " I should never let you alone."

"No, you shouldn't." Gilbert asked with a sharp tone. Ivan liked to hear again this kind of tone.

"We'll get over this. Together, as always"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a scene I wrote a time ago. It's just an little one shot :3


End file.
